Efecto calor
by Alphabetta
Summary: Al volver a casa tras asistir a una convención de arte, Deidara se queda varado en el pueblo donde debía hacer transbordo. Todos los trenes han sido cancelados por culpa de la estúpida nieve que bloquea las vías. Una maldita noche más fuera de casa. La noche del cumpleaños de su novio, para colmo. Lemon. AU contemporáneo.


**¡Feliz cumple con retraso Obito!**

 **Lo quería publicar el sábado pero por el camino tuve que ayudar a treinta ancianitas y se me cruzó un gato negro.**

 **Este fic está ambientado en el universo ninja, pero es un AU contemporáneo, significa que todas las villas ocultas se ven como una ciudad actual.**

 **Alpha les avisa que este fic contiene lemon, porno sin trama y lenguaje fuerte. El texto entre comillas es literal, y no necesariamente se atiene a las reglas ortográficas. El autocorrector ayuda.**

* * *

Habitación 730, 732, 734...

Deidara examinaba cada puerta del largo pasillo del hotel, buscando el número de habitación que le habían asignado en recepción. Arrastrando su maleta, cargando varias bolsas de compras y cubierto de pies a cabeza con prendas de abrigo, aún no se había recuperado del inhumano frío que hacía en la calle, a pesar de que allí dentro la temperatura era más que agradable.

Sentía su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Obito lo debía estar acribillando a mensajes. No tuvo tiempo más que de avisarlo de que todos los trenes habían sido cancelados debido a que la fuerte nevada de la tarde bloqueó las vías. Su novio no lo leyó al instante, pero él debía desahogarse, como resultado le dejó como veinte mensajes cargados de insultos hacia el mundo entero. Estaba decepcionado, pero Obito seguro lo estaba aún más. Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y quería haber estado con él a las doce de la noche, cuando el día cambiase. De haber podido hacer el transbordo del tren que iba hacia Konoha, Deidara habría llegado a la estación a las once. Ya tenían planes para pasar por una de esas hamburgueserías que están abiertas veinticuatro horas a por una cena rápida, un helado y ser el primero en decirle feliz cumpleaños y darle su regalo. Siendo el primer cumpleaños que celebraban estando juntos, Deidara tenía todo el derecho a estar echando humo.

Al menos en la estación se comprometieron a pagar el hotel a los afectados.

Encontró la habitación 740 al final del pasillo. Ya le dolían un poco los brazos de cargar con todo. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y cuando la luz verde se encendió, empujó la puerta con el cuerpo. La luz se encendió sola cuano pasó, revelando una habitación típica de hotel, cama doble, cortinas color vino, a juego con la moqueta, escritorio, armario, televisor y lo que supuso era la puerta del baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar las bolsas sobre la cama e ir a calentarse las manos al radiador. El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Tras entrar un poco en calor, Deidara se quitó los guantes y lo miró. En efecto, eran todos de Obito.

 _[21:59] Obito: "NOOOOOOOOO"_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Dime que es broma..."_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Senpaiiii :((((((((((((("_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Me estaba preparando para ir a berte"_

 _[21:59] Obito: "VERTE*"_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Odio el mundo entero"_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Tú estás bien? Dónde estás ahora?"_

 _[21:59] Obito: "Senpai no me ignores"_

 _[22:00] Obito: "ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS"_

 _[22:00] Obito: "Bueno casi, PERO IGUAL NO ME IGNORES :("_

El resto de mensajes eran parecidos. Sólo Obito lamentándose de su suerte y montones de emoticonos. Él siempre usaba las ilustraciones de un personaje con túnica negra y una máscara naranja en forma de espiral con un solo agujero. Siempre se preguntó de donde lo sacó, era la única persona que conocía que lo usaba. El personajillo salía llorando, un gran chorro de lágrimas brotaban del agujero de la máscara formando un charco en el suelo. Estaba repetido en su pantalla como cien veces, quizá para transmitirle a Deidara su actual estado de ánimo.

Más acostumbrado a la habitación templada, Deidara se quitó la bufanda, el gorro y el abrigo. Presionó el icono de la cámara de fotos en la pantalla, tomó una fotografía de la habitación y se la mandó a Obito.

 _[22:23] Deidara: "Nos han llevado a un hotel"_

 _[22:23] Deidara: "No está mal para ser gratis"_

 _[22:23] Deidara: "Mañana por la mañana se reanudan los trenes y aún será tu cumpleaños"_

 _[22:23] Deidara: "Tendremos tiempo de celebrarlo así que no llores"_

Deidara tiró el celular a la cama, abrió la maleta para sacar el neceser y el secador de pelo y se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha caliente. A diferencia del hotel en el que se había alojado para la convención de arte en Kumogakure, el agua aquí no salía demasiado fría, a él le gustaba el agua muy caliente, casi hirviendo. Era una cosa de él que Obito no alcanzaba a comprender.

Cuando salió, la habitación estaba totalmente envuelta en una bruma blanquecina y el espejo totalmente empañado. Y ya se le había pasado el enfado, la sensación de relax tras salir de la ducha era de sus favoritas. El albornoz blanco del hotel también era muy cómodo. Pasó la mano por el espejo para limpiarlo y comenzó a desenredarse el cabello antes de secarlo. Odiaba llevarlo mojado.

Varios minutos después, Deidara se echó sobre la cama, habiendo decidido quedarse con el albornoz puesto un poco más. Encendió el televisor y tomó su celular, la luz del botón parpadeaba lo que significaba que Tobi había contestado. De nuevo había muchas caritas llorando.

 _[22:26] Obito: "Yo quería empezar el día a tu lado"_

 _[22:26] Obito: ":("_

 _[22:26] Obito: "Te extrañoooooooooooo"_

 _[22:26] Obito: "No es justo"_

 _[22:26] Obito: "Quiero estar ahí contigo"_

 _[22:26] Obito: ":(((((("_

 _[22:26] Obito: "Tenía tantas ganas de verte esta noche"_

 _[22:28] Obito: "¿Qué haces?"_

 _[22:28] Obito: "¿Qué tal te fue el día?"_

Deidara leyó los mensajes con una sonrisa traviesa mientras con la otra mano cambiaba de canal. No había nada interesante, un concurso, un par de películas y una serie de humor. Lo dejó ahí y comenzó a teclear para escribir una respuesta.

 _[22:50] Deidara: "Ohh me extrañas en serio? :D"_

 _[22:50] Deidara: "Yo también me aburro sin ti"_

 _[22:50] Deidara: "Demasiado silencio"_

 _[22:51] Deidara: "Hice unas cuantas compras hoy"_

 _[22:51] Deidara: "Algunas te van a gustar :)"_

Vio que Obito estaba respondiendo, así que permaneció mirando la pantalla.

 _[22:51] Obito: "¿Algo para mí?"_

 _[22:52] Deidara: "Tal vez. Otras son para ambos y otras para mí solo."_

 _[22:52] Deidara: "Cosas de artistas :D"_

No había podido resistir el pasar a aquella sex shop que encontró cuando iba de camino a la estación. Su regalo lo consiguió el día anterior, al volver de la convención. Unos cuantos comics. No sabía si él conocía al autor, pero le habían dicho que era de humor y determinó que le gustaría. A veces estaba estudiando y lo oía en el salón riendo a carcajadas. Deidara quería oírlo reír así siempre, por eso los compró. Lo otro no era más que un complemento. Pensar en ello le hizo querer que estrenasen ya sus adquisiciones. Sin dejar de sonreír, tecleó una vez más.

 _[22:52] Deidara: "Por cierto también me di una ducha"_

 _[22:52] Deidara: ";)"_

Deidara sabía demasiado bien la reacción que obtendría, sus ojos permanecieron pegados a la pantalla esperando a que las marcas del mensaje se pusieran azules. Y justo cuando lo hicieron, una avalancha de caritas invadió su teléfono. En particular, del personaje de la máscara naranja teniendo una hemorragia nasal. Lo cual era absurdo porque la máscara no tenía más que un agujero.

 _[22:53] Obito: "nnkfjgkhnkv"_

 _[22:53] Obito: "MÁNDAME UNA FOTO"_

 _[22:53] Obito: "Y no vale negarse!"_

 _[22:53] Obito: "El cumpleañero quiere ver al senpai ^^"_

Presionando el icono de la cámara en su teléfono, levantó el brazo, apuntó bien, se aflojó un poco el cinturón del albornoz para mostrar un poco más su pecho y apretó el botón. Había quedado perfecta.

 _[22:54] Deidara: "Tampoco hay mucho que ver, ya casi me he secado."_

 _[22:54] Deidara: "Y no es tu cumpleaños"_

 _[22:54] Deidara: "Falta una hora y seis minutos para eso"_

 _[22:54] Deidara: "Debería esperar?"_

 _[22:55] Obito: "ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO"_

 _[22:55] Deidara: ":P"_

 _[22:55] Deidara envió un archivo._

Recostado en la cama con una mano bajo su cabeza y el otro brazo en alto sujetando el teléfono, la mitad del tatuaje en su pecho estaba al descubierto, y el hueco entre la ropa se estrechaba más y más, hasta acabar en el cinturón, justo bajo su ombligo. Obito tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo le llenó a Deidara la pantalla del dibujito de la nariz sangrante.

 _[22:56] Deidara: "Parece que te gustó"_

Esperó la respuesta de Obito con impaciencia. El cabeza hueca estaba tardando demasiado en teclear. La pantalla se apagó mientras esperaba y tuvo que volver a apretar el botón.

 _[22:56] Obito: "Eres..."_

 _[22:56] Obito: "Tan..."_

 _[22:56] Obito: "SEXY"_

 _[22:57] Obito: "Tengo el novio"_

 _[22:57] Obito: "Más sexy de todos"_

Iconos llenos de corazoncitos adornaban su mensaje. Deidara estaba a punto de escribir que si quería podía enviarle otra cuando vio que Obito seguía tecleando, los tres puntos suspensivos apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma intermitente.

[ _22:57] Obito: "Si estuviera ahí tomaría una toalla y te secaría yo mismo"_

Aprovechando que no había nadie ahí para verlo, Deidara se sonrojó. Obito escribía.

 _[22:57] Obito: "Te desataría el cinturón"_

 _[22:57] Obito: "Te quitaría el albornoz e iría secándote despacio"_

 _[22:57] Obito: "No me dejaría ni un huequito"_

No sólo su cara, su cuerpo también había empezado a calentarse sólo con imaginarlo sobre él, mojado y desnudo, la toalla esponjosa y templada en manos de Obito recorriendo su pecho, bajando a su estómago y luego a su cadera. La imaginación se le estaba descontrolando y quería que la de él también lo hiciera.

 _[22:58] Deidara: "Por cierto"_

 _[22:58] Deidara: "He usado ese gel que tanto te gusta"_

Había comprado la botella por primera vez por encontrarla en oferta, e inmediatamente, la fragancia de limón y vetiver se convirtió en la predilecta de Obito. Deidara sabía que mencionarla avivaría más el fuego.

 _[22:58] Obito: "Mmmmm"_

 _[22:58] Obito: "Me vuelve loco cuando estás recién duchado y hueles así"_

 _[22:58] Obito: "Quiero ir dejándote besos por donde pase la toalla"_

Deidara quería que le siguiera hablando así. Se destapó un hombro, bajó el cinturón hasta dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de la ingle y se tomó otra foto.

 _[23:00] Deidara: "Espero que esto te ayude a imaginar ;)"_

 _[23:00] Deidara envió un archivo._

Tras dejar el teléfono a un lado, intentó concentrarse en la televisión, o en algo mientras esperaba la reacción de Obito. Quiso resistirse cuando la luz comenzó a parpadera, pero al final no pudo.

 _[23:01] Obito: "..."_

 _[23:01] Obito: "Estoy duro"_

 _[23:01] Obito: "..."_

 _[23:01] Obito: "jaja"_

 _[23:01] Obito: "Es normal si me mandas esas fotos"_

 _[23:01] Obito: "..."_

 _[23:01] Obito: "MÁNDAME MÁS"_

 _[23:02] Obito: "SIGUE QUITÁNDOTE ROPA"_

Estaba mordisqueándose el pulgar distraídamente, sus labios curvados hacia arriba mientras releía esos últimos mensajes de la conversación. El bulto en la escasa tela que cubría su entrepierna también estaba comenzando a crecer.

 _[23:02] Deidara: "Mándame algo tú"_

Buscó la carita del diablillo y presionó enviar.

 _[23:03] Obito: "¿Quieres ver lo duro que me has puesto?"_

 _[23:03] Obito: "Pero bórralo luego"_

 _[23:04] Obito: "No quiero que alguien tome prestado tu teléfono y diga"_

 _[23:04] Obito: "Vaya Deidara no sabía que Obito estaba tan bien dotado~"_

 _[23:04] Obito: ";D"_

 _[23:04] Obito: "Además piensa en las agencias de espionaje que pinchan los teléfonos de la gente"_

Deidara no pudo evitar reír por la nariz.

 _[23:05] Obito: "Es broma"_

 _[23:05] Obito: "Bueno menos lo de borrarlo"_

La máscara naranja del emoticono estaba sonrojada. Obito había dejado de escribir, tal vez estaba sacando la foto.

 _[23:05] Deidara: "Ok... pero mándala"_

 _[23:05] Obito envió un archivo._

Obito había apuntado la cámara a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mostrando sus pantalones algo bajados y su boxer azul con un paquete bien parado en él. Si antes pensó que comenzaba a sentir calor, esa visión generó una oleada térmica que sacudió su cuerpo entero. Su mano se adentró en el albornoz para comenzar a acariciar su miembro. Lo necesitaba. Después de ver esa foto lo necesitaba. Se sorprendió por lo mucho que estaba lubricando ya.

Interrumpió la tarea un momento para ponerlo al día.

 _[23:06] Deidara: "Me estoy tocando"_

Desató el cinturón, se humedeció la mano, se abrió de piernas y volvió a su tarea, sin dejar de mirar la foto, frotándose despacio al principio y después más y más deprisa. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, Obito había contestado, pero le costó convencerse a sí mismo para parar.

 _[23:06] Obito: "Imagina que soy yo quien lo hace"_

Sintió otra gota de líquido preseminal derramarse.

 _[23:07] Obito: "Escupo en mi mano, te la agarro, aprieto bien mientras mi mano va arriba y abajo..."_

—Mmmmmh...

Tuvo que volver a tocarse de nuevo al imaginar la escena.

 _[23:07] Obito: "Beso tu cuello"_

 _[23:07] Obito: "Muerdo tu pecho"_

 _[23:07] Obito: "Tu estómago"_

 _[23:08] Obito: "Tus mus muslos..."_

 _Un chispazo de placer provocó un espasmo en su erección._

 _[23:08] Obito: "Mmmm qué bien sabes"_

Como sentía el orgasmo comenzar a fraguarse, paró. Estaba jadeando, su cuerpo frustrado como nunca, pidiéndole a gritos que siguiera. Comenzó a escribir usando su meñique lo cual le llevaba más esfuerzo, pero lo distraería.

 _[23:08] Deidara: "Tócate tú también"_

 _[23:09] Deidara: "Quiero que nos toquemos a la vez"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _[23:09] Obito: "Pero senpaiiii"_

 _[23:09] Obito: "No pares"_

 _[23:09] Obito: "Te estaba creando ambientación :("_

Deidara recordó lo que había comprado. Quizá era hora de enseñarlo.

 _[23:09] Deidara: "Es tu cumpleaños"_

 _[23:09] Deidara: "Soy yo quien va a regalarte un buen espectáculo"_

Se incorporó, agarró la bolsa del sex-shop y la vació sobre la cama. Cuando volvió a mirar el teléfono tenía varios mensajes.

 _[23:10] Obito: "Por eso mismo deberías estar haciendo lo que yo digo"_

 _[23:10] Obito: "Soy el cumpleañero"_

 _[23:10] Obito: "Y no te di permiso para parar"_

 _[23:10] Deidara: "Quiero enseñarte una cosa antes :)"_

Colocó el frasco de lubricante efecto calor y el vibrador aún sin sacar de su caja uno junto al otro y sacó la foto. El archivo fue recibido con otra fila de caritas de nariz sangrante.

 _[23:12] Obito: "Es este mi regalo?"_

 _[23:12] Deidara: "No"_

 _[23:12] Deidara: "Este es el regalo para los dos"_

 _[23:12] Deidara: "El tuyo no lo puedes ver hasta mañana"_

 _[23:12] Obito: "Bien"_

 _[23:13] Obito: "Porque tengo una idea"_

 _[23:13] Obito: "Quiero verte usar ese lubricante ahora mismo"_

 _[23:13] Deidara: "Y cómo quieres que escriba entonces?"_

 _[23:13] Deidara: "Se me va a manchar el teléfono"_

 _[23:14] Obito: "Hazlo con cuidado"_

 _[23:14] Obito: "Recuerda que yo estoy al mando hoy :D"_

Rodando los ojos, fue hasta la maleta y sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel. Podría haberle recordado que aún no era su día otra vez, pero Deidara no lo hizo. En el fondo, el juego era de su agrado. Dejó el teléfono en la cama para poder quitarle el precinto a la botella. El plástico crujía conforme lo retiraba. Tras dejarlo en el suelo, destapó el frasco, sujetó su erección y cubrió la punta de la misma con lubricante. Inmediatamente pudo sentir el efecto calor, era como si la temperatura en la zona hubiera subido diez grados. Agregó un poco más antes de cerrarlo y lo extendió despacio por toda la longitud, con cuidado de no mancharse el meñique por si lo necesitaba para escribir.

—Nnnnhh...

¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió probarlo antes? La sensación de calor multiplicaba el placer que sentía. Sentía como si estuviera ardiendo de verdad, pero de una forma no dolorosa sino agradable. Tomó el teléfono y esa vez hizo un vídeo de unos cuantos segundos.

 _[23:16] Obito: "Mmmm senpai este sí que es un regalo."_

 _[23:16] Obito: "Me servirá :)"_

 _[23:16] Obito: "Cómo se siente?"_

Sin dejar de tocarse, Deidara escribió la respuesta con el pulgar de la mano izquierda, llevándole un rato. Demasiado distraído en su placentera tarea.

 _[23:17] Deidara: "Bieb"_

 _[23:18] Deidara: "Deberiqms haberlpprobadg snts"_

 _[23:18] Obito: "No escribas"_

 _[23:18] Obito: "Concéntrate"_

 _[23:18] Obito: "En verdad"_

 _[23:18] Obito: "..."_

 _[23:18] Obito: "Me gustaría verte usar el vibrador ;)"_

 _[23:18] Obito: "Porfaaa"_

Deidara presionó como pudo el icono el mensaje de voz.

—¿No puedes... Ah... esperar a que esté en casa?

 _[23:19] Obito: "No"_

 _[23:19] Obito: "Quiero que lo uses"_

 _[23:19] Obito: "Y me mandes fotos y vídeos"_

 _[23:19] Obito: "Podría acabar nada más que con imaginarte"_

 _[23:19] Obito: "Pero prefiero verlo"_

 _[23:20] Obito: "Por eso he parado"_

 _[23:20] Obito: "No me hagas esperar mucho"_

 _[23:20] Obito: "Me muero por verte retorciéndote de placer sólo para mí"_

 _[23:20] Obito: "Ah y me pone que me hables mientras te tocas"_

Deidara se limpió los dedos en un pañuelo, abrió la caja del vibrador anal y lo sacó de la bandeja de plástico junto con las instrucciones, las cuales tiró al suelo junto con todos los envoltorios. En la tienda le dijeron que venía listo para usar y con precinto de esterilización. Era un aparato color lila claro, largo y ligeramente curvado, liso por un lado y ondulado por el otro, especialmente diseñado, según le dijeron, para rozar la próstata con facilidad. Luego se echó más lubricante en los dedos y comenzó a masajear su entrada trasera. La sintió arder por el efecto del lubricante.

—Ya comencé a dilatar, hm —susurró, presionando el icono de mensaje de voz.

 _[23:22] Obito: "OMG"_

 _[23:22] Obito: "Cada vez que te imagino tirado en la cama con la mano entre las piernas"_

 _[23:22] Obito: "Me vuelvo loco"_

 _[23:22] Obito: "Daría lo que fuera por hacértelo yo"_

 _[23:22] Obito: "No escribas"_

 _[23:22] Obito: "Sigue haciéndolo"_

 _[23:23] Obito: "Imagina que es mi dedo entrando en ti"_

 _[23:23] Obito: "Moviéndose en círculos"_

 _[23:23] Obito: "Clavándose hasta el nudillo"_

Deidara soltó un gemido que no pudo evitar, placer mezclado con la molestia de la intrusión. No podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, deseando que llegase ya el siguiente mensaje.

 _[23:24] Obito: "Métete otro dedo por mí"_

Él obedeció inmediatamente.

 _[23:24] Obito: "Sepáralos"_

 _[23:24] Obito: "Estíralos"_

 _[23:25] Obito: "Si estuviera ahí te la comería mientras te preparo"_

 _[23:25] Obito: "Sólo para ver tu cara de placer"_

Pudo sentir como se sonrojaba más aún, sus orejas ardían, su cara también, sentía su miembro palpitar casi dolorosamente, falto de estímulo y atención. Decirle aquello era una forma de torturarlo.

 _[23:25] Obito: "Quiero sentir como mueves las caderas hacia arriba para llegar a mi garganta"_

 _[23:26] Obito: "Quiero oírte gemir y temblar como loco cuando curve los dedos para rozar tu próstata"_

 _[23:26] Obito: "Ahora..."_

 _[23:26] Obito: "Métete tres dedos"_

Cuando se dilataba él mismo, a Deidara le costaba trabajo el tercer dedo. Su muñeca también empezaba a cansarse de forzarla en esa posición. Agregó un dedo más y reanudó el movimiento de vaivén, a la vez que separaba y volvía a juntar los dedos. Ese lubricante está funcionando demasiado bien. Se sentía más sensible, con más ganas de acabar que nunca, pero aún lejos del ansiado momento.

 _[23:27] Obito envió un archivo._

—Mierda...

Tragó saliva como pudo. Era un vídeo. Y nada más que la vista previa prometía que iba a acabar aún más caliente de lo que estaba. En ella podía ver la mano de Obito agarrando su propia erección. La punta sobresaliendo obscenamente de su puño cerrado. Deidara apretó el botón de play con el pulgar y observó la divina visión de Obito subiendo y bajando el puño, masturbándose con lentitud.

—Mmm, Deidara —oyó que decía—. Sé que el tercer dedo te cuesta más. Espero que esto te sirva.

Oír su nombre en aquella voz grave que tanto extrañó y saber que lo estaba haciendo por él lo hizo sentir halagado. El cabeza hueca tenía detalles tan lindos con él... Así no le iba a costar el terminar de dilatarse.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte encima? —prosiguió, Deidara odió no poder hacerlo—. Ya deberías estar bien preparadito para clavarte en mi verga. Mmmmmhhh... Si te tuviera aquí ahora cabalgando sobre mí... Apretado alrededor de mi verga... Botando como un loco mientras te golpeo con mis caderas y tú me golpeas de vuelta...

El vídeo se cortó ahí, y Deidara lo vio tres veces más mientras terminaba de prepararse.

Con un pequeño quejido, Deidara retiró los dedos y los limpió usando unos cuantos pañuelos. Después agitó la muñeca unos segundos para que pasase más rápido el dolor de tenerla en una posición complicada. Se estaba quedando sin pañuelos, por lo que terminó de limpiarse en el albornoz, el cual se quitó y dejó junto a él, a mano por si lo necesitaba otra vez. No era suyo y lo iban a lavar después, así que le daba igual. Colocó el neceser entre sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas y apoyó el celular en él, ajustándolo bien para que apuntase hacia delante. Luego encendió la cámara delantera y se colocó en posición.

Sí, la vista era buena. Asintió satisfecho y tomó de nuevo el teléfono.

 _[23:31] Deidara: "Ya estoy listo ;)"_

 _[23:31] Deidara: "Acepta"_

 _[23:31] Deidara envió una solicitud de videoconferencia._

Unos segundos después, Obito aceptó. Su cara apareció en la pantalla y en un círculo en la esquina inferior derecha, la suya.

—Senpai... —dijo, mirándolo con esa sonrisa de bobo suya—. No necesitaría más que verte así, con la carita enrojecida y despeinado para correrme en menos de medio minuto.

—Bueno, pues no lo hagas, hm —dijo, tomando el vibrador y enseñándoselo—. Tiene un mando a distancia para regularlo.

—Mmm así de entrada se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas para hacerte.

Como había tirado las instrucciones al suelo sin leerlas, a Deidara le costó un poco comprender como funcionaba. Dos de los botones regulaban la intensidad de la vibración, los otros dos la velocidad con la que la punta se movía en círculos y con el quinto se encendía y se apagaba. También se podía encender con un interruptor en el extremo del aparato.

—¿Quieres verme usar esta cosa? —dijo, mientras lo encendía.

Resultó que estaba con todas las modalidades activadas y la punta del vibrador rotó suavemente emitiendo un leve zumbido. A Deidara casi se le escapa de las manos. Obito se estaba riendo y él decidió apagarlo por el momento.

—¿Podrás soportarlo, senpai?

—¿¡Por quién me tomas!? —gritó ofendido.

Dejó el teléfono apoyado en el neceser y lubricar de nuevo su entrada trasera y el aparato. Mirando el circulito que representaba su propia cámara, se aseguró que apuntaba bien. Le encantaba ver la cara de Obito mientras veía una de sus manos acercar el vibrador a su agujero, uñas pintadas de un negro brillante, algo descascarilladas, notó. Su otra mano apretaba una de sus nalgas para apartarla y que Obito tuviera una mejor visión. El aparato apagado rozó el anillo de músculos, por el efecto del lubricante se notaba muy caliente. Su textura y consistencia era firme pero suave y flexible.

—No puedo esperar más —dijo Obito, resoplando como si le faltase el aire.

Obito dio la vuelta a su teléfono, mostrándole otra vez su mano cerrada alrededor de su erección. Se relamió, empujando el vibrador unos dos centímetros en su entrada trasera sin dejar de ver el espectáculo que le ofrecía Obito.

—¡Ah...!

Era raro sentir el vibrador ahí adentro, pero el lubricante también estaba haciendo efecto en su interior. Sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

—¿Cuánto mide esa cosa? —preguntó Obito.

—La caja dice quince centímetros, hm.

Empujó un poquito más, hasta tener la mitad dentro.

—Bien —respondió.

Deidara soltó una carcajada.

—No te sientas... Mmmmn... Amenazado por un... Trozo de plástico.

—¿Qué se siente?

—No tan lleno como de costumbre, hnn —dijo, si se corriese en ese momento estaría satisfecho, cosa que iba a pasar si Obito seguía mostrándole como se tocaba—. Si estuvieses aquí te la chuparía con el vibrador encendido bien adentro.

—Senpai. Estoy... Intentando aguantar un poco más y ahora... No puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Te lo haré en cuanto llegue a casa —dijo con su voz más seductora—. Te la comeré detrás de la puerta de entrada nada más pasar al recibidor.

De un último empujón, Deidara se terminó de introducir el aparato.

—¿Y... Cómo vamos a ponértelo?

—Lo llevaré ya metido, hmm —le aseguró.

—¿Es eso posible?

—No sé, lo averiguaras mañana— tomó de nuevo el celular para que Obito lo viera—. Te gusta la idea, ¿verdad? Yo arrodillado frente a ti mmm... Tragándome tu verga entera mientras esta cosa zumba en mi culo.

—Mmmm... Basta. Digo, ponlo a funcionar ya. Empieza con el mínimo.

Lo oyó resoplar con fuerza y Deidara sonrió, obedeciéndolo.

—¡Aaah...!

La punta del aparato vibraba directamente contra su próstata en un movimiento muy tenue pero efectivo. Sosteniendo el teléfono en alto, intentó captar un buen ángulo de su cuerpo para Obito. El movimiento de su mano al masturbarse era frenético.

—Mira nada más como estás... Mmm... Mierda, estoy muy cerca... Quiero cogerte la boca mientras te retuerces así... Arrastrarte del pelo hacia delante... Quiero... Sentir como mis bolas se aplastan contra tu barbilla.

Deidara gimió, importándole más bien poco si lo estaban oyendo otros huéspedes.

—Y yo quiero... Que acabes en mi boca... Nnnghh... Voy a escupir un poco sólo para que veas como cae de mis labios... Mmm... Qué rico sabe...

Aumentó la intensidad de la vibración, activando también el movimiento rotatorio. Se retorció, convulsionándose, ya no era consciente de lo mucho que estaba gritando. El placer que sentía vino acompañado de una sensación parecida a la de tener ganas de orinar. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y el teléfono casi cae de su mano. La imagen se agitaba en ese pequeño círculo en la esquina inferior de la pantalla.

—Ah... Mierda, Deidara... Si gimes así yo... Mmm... Pellízcate un pezón para mí...

Él lo hizo, manchándose el pecho con lubricante. Podía ver que la verga en su pantalla estaba a punto de explotar.

—Voy a... Dejarte la verga... Bien limpia... Ahhhh... Con mi lengua...

Envolvió su erección con su mano, frotándola con desesperación. Tras oír a Obito gemir no pudo evitarlo.

—Quiero que te corras con ella en la boca... Quiero... Que te atragantes con mi leche y te la tragues toda...

—¡Mmmmmhh...! ¡Obito...!

Volvió a oír sus gemidos, más fuertes que antes, y vio en la pantalla, varias hebras blancas salir disparadas de su glande, que había adquirido una tonalidad granate. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba, gimiendo como un poseído. El teléfono cayó de su mano cuando el placer estalló en un orgasmo tan violento que casi le hizo sentir que se había orinado encima.

Apagó el aparato en cuanto se recuperó, quedando tirado en la cama, incapaz de moverse o pensar, o casi respirar. Espasmos involuntarios lo hacían temblar cada pocos segundos. Deidara no tenía prisa por recuperarse. Permaneció así con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a la sensación de bienestar. Podría incluso haberse dormido así, desnudo sobre una cama llena de trastos, manchada de semen y con el vibrador aún en su cuerpo.

—Hey, ¿sigues vivo?

Deidara no tenía fuerzas para contestar.

—Mmmm... Cállate.

Permaneció así unos segundos más, hasta que se obligó a tomar el teléfono. Le quedaba poca batería. Obito le estaba sonriendo en la pantalla, su cara estaba roja.

—Al menos lo estás. ¿Qué tal?

En respuesta, él resopló, aún sin ganas de hablar y Obito asintió, sus ojos brillaban.

—Bien. Extraño no tenerte aquí ahora mismo. Ojalá pudiera tocarte a través de esto —agregó Obito.

Un dedo bloqueó la cámara y Deidara no pudo evitar reír.

—Te irás a dormir y antes de que te des cuenta ya será mañana, hm.

—¿Puedo usar la camiseta que dejaste aquí para limpiar el sofá antes de que se seque? Olvidé dejar pañuelos cerca y no tengo ganas de levantarme.

—¡No! —gritó Deidara—. Levántate y ve a por un puto rollo de papel higiénico, estúpido vago.

Obito sonreía.

—Era broma. Pero extrañaba verte enojado.

Deidara quería enojarse de verdad, pero también extrañaba a Obito. Deseó también poder tocarlo a través del teléfono.

—Eso me recuerda que también tengo varias cosas que limpiar, hm.

Tendría que sacar las sábanas de repuesto. No quería dormir en una cama llena de corrida. Hizo un gesto de dolor al sacarse el vibrador, tras el orgasmo había dejado de ser agradable y le escocía un poco. Lo dejó sobre el albornoz para no manchar más la cama. Tendría que limpiarlo también antes de guardarlo.

—Yo debería apagar la videoconferencia. Mi teléfono está a punto de morir —dijo Obito.

—Sí, el mío también, hm.

—¡Pero no quiero dejar de verte! Envíame un beso al menos —dijo, y Deidara al estar de buen humor, se lo mandó, Obito cerró la mano como atrapándolo para llevarlo a sus labios—. Ahora uno a la vez.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, siempre le hacía lo mismo, Obito estaba en la pantalla, ojos cerrados, labios arrugados, esperando por su beso. En ese momento los abrió y frunció el ceño.

—¡Vamos, senpai!

Y él no pudo sino hacer lo que le decía. Si hubiera podido tomar aquel tren ya estarían juntos. Iba a decírselo, pero no quería deprimirlo en aquel momento.

—Nos vemos en unas horas —dijo Deidara.

—¡No te vayas!

—Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos juntos de nuevo, hm. Hasta mañana.

—Duerme bien, senpai.

Y cortó, porque sabía que Obito no sería capaz.

 _[23:54] Obito: ":'("_

 _[23:54] Deidara: "Hey"_

 _[23:54] Deidara: "Qué acabo de decirte?"_

 _[23:55] Obito: "Lo seeee"_

 _[23:55] Obito: "Pero odio cuando la imagen se corta"_

Para hacerlo sentir mejor, le envió el icono de un beso mientras se levantaba con un quejido e iba al cuarto de baño a dejar el vibrador en remojo. Luego volvió a cambiar las sábanas y dejar todo lo sucio en el interior de la bañera. Al volver tenía nueve mensajes, la mitad tan solo filas de besos.

 _[23:56] Obito: "Te extraño"_

 _[23:56] Obito: "Quiero abrazarte"_

 _[23:56] Obito: "Y besarte"_

 _[23:56] Obito: "Perdón por repetirlo tanto"_

 _[23:57] Obito: ":("_

 _[23:59] Deidara: "Bobo"_

 _[23:59] Deidara: "También te extraño"_

 _[23:59] Deidara: "Vayamos a dormir ya"_

 _[23:59] Deidara: "Ambos"_

 _[23:59] Deidara: "A la vez :)"_

Quedaban unos segundos para las doce. Deidara esperó pacientemente a que cambiase. Obito estaba escribiendo, pero pensaba mandarle el mensaje de felicitación justo a esa hora. No quería que nadie se le adelantara.

 _[00:00] Deidara: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"_

 _[00:00] Deidara envió un archivo._

 _[00:00] Deidara: "Pero la felicitación de verdad es mañana ;)"_

No era más que un dibujo que Sai, un chico de su clase, le hizo un día que Obito vino a buscarlo a la facultad, los vio besándose y se inspiró. Era un tipo extraño y a veces incluso tétrico, Deidara ya estaba acostumbrado a sus modos, pero no iba a rechazar una comisión por la que no había tenido que pagar.

Obito dejó de teclear y él esperó por la respuesta. El celular le avisó al bajar al 3% de batería. Un minuto después, aún seguía sin contestar. Deidara deseó que no estuviera llorando.

 _[00:01] Deidara: "2%"_

 _[00:01] Deidara: "Y más te vale no estar llorando"_

Como esperó, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

 _[00:01] Obito: "Ksdjslfhghjcv"_

 _[00:01] Obito: "Somos nosotros!"_

 _[00:01] Obito: "Me lo pondré de fondo"_

 _[00:02] Obito: "Mi vida"_

 _[00:02] Obito: "Te adoro ^^"_

 _[00:02] Obito: "Gracias por todo"_

 _[00:02] Obito: "Por existir, por ser así, por estar ahí a mi lado"_

 _[00:02] Obito: "Aunque ahora estás lejos :("_

Deidara se quedó mirando a la pantalla, suspirando como idiota.

 _[00:02] Obito: "Mañana estaré en la estación"_

 _[00:03] Obito: "Sólo dime la hora"_

 _[00:03] Obito: "Voy a abrazarte y no te voy a soltar en una semana"_

 _[00:03] Deidara: ":)"_

 _[00:03] Deidara: "No me sueltes en un mes"_

 _[00:04] Obito: "El mejor plan que he oído nunca"_

 _[00:04] Obito: "Descansa bien mi amor"_

El 1% en rojo flasheaba en la esquina de la pantalla.

 _[00:04] Deidara: "Tú también"_

 _[00:04] Deidara: "Mañana descubrirás si lo que te dije es verdad o no"_

 _[00:04] Deidara: ";)"_

Cuando el celular se apagó, Deidara se sintió algo solo y tras dejar el teléfono cargando fue a prepararse para dormir. Mejor que la noche pasase rápido. Las cosas no habían salido como ninguno de los dos esperaban, aunque en el fondo no habían terminado tan mal.

De hecho, para ser la primera vez teniendo sexo por teléfono, no había estado nada, nada mal.

* * *

 **Iba a escribir este fic como parte del recopilatorio, pero creo que queda mejor en un oneshot propio. Es algo que se sale de lo habitual de lo que normalmente hago y me ha gustado muuucho escribirlo. Un saludo y espero que les guste. El cumpleañero no se quejó. ;D**


End file.
